Twin Harmony
by AkitaNeruVocaloid
Summary: Max was captured. She didn't go back to the Flock for fear of endangering them, instead she followed her instincts and found her true home with her real father and her twin brother, Kurt. Fang and the Flock have been searching. They enter into the same sectionals competition as William McKinley High. Will they find Max before Sectionals? And will she go back to them?


**I couldn't shake this idea. As for those of you reading Prodigy, I'm working on it. That story has a lot of dimensions to it that I need to somehow meld into one thing. Who's your favorite Glee character? Mine's Kurt.**

_Max POV_

I know I should have gone back to the Flock, but I couldn't put them in danger. As soon as the Erasers had gotten me they had left the Flock alone. Now that I was back out of the School, I decided to head to Ohio. Don't ask me why, but I had a feeling that my real home was there. Dr. M was great, but I know she's not my mom.

As I got into Ohio, my instincts took over and I landed outside of a house where a boy who looked sort of like me was walking outside. The way he dressed and carried himself suggested that he was gay, not that that's a bad thing. I walked out of the shadows, he turned and saw me. Recognition immediately crossed his face, I had the urge to call him Kurt, but I don't know why.

"Are you the sister that was taken exactly fourteen years ago?"

"Yeah," I said, "Kurk?"

"Max?"

"How do you two know each other?" a man whom I assume was my father said.

"We're twins," Kurt and I said at the same time.

"Must be, you think on the same par," he said. He ushered me inside. I don't know what made them so sure, I mean, I have a bird's intuition so I would just have a sense of where home was.

We talked for a while. Kurt's father seemed baffled to see me for the first time in years. My mother had died years ago and Dad was dating a boy named Finn's mother. Dad (It will be so hard to adjust to calling him that) was going to enroll me in school tomorrow, but I would still be going with Kurt so I could learn my way around. Before we went to bed, I showed them my wings. Kurt was absolutely ecstatic. Dad, however, was somewhat wierded out. Understandable.

_Fang POV_

"Where's Max?" I asked Jeb icily. He was in no position to negotiate, I had him in a headlock and he knew I wouldn't hesitate to snap his neck.

"We don't know," he said, "You all have tracker chips that disable when you get near your real home. She got within range of her home and we lost the chip. It's in central Ohio, that's all we know. Even if we find out where she is, we can't do anything. It's standard protocol."

I was enraged, Max had found her home but we didn't know anything but that it was central Ohio. I turned, the Flock at my heels, and we started to fly to Ohio.

As much as I hated him, Angel had convinced me to keep Dylan in the Flock. He was going on about doing something called Glee Club and forming our own show choir team. The rest of the Flock was on board, but I wasn't so sure, I mean that's pretty much screaming out where we are. Not to mention that we would be the focus of people's attention, and I hate being the center of attention.

"For the thousandth time, Dylan, NO! We will not form a show choir."

"Fang," Angel said. Crap, I could feel her controlling me, "We will form a show choir."

"Fine," I grumbled. Everyone else squealed. This was going to be a long day. We landed in a town nearby and rested in a nearby forest.

_Max POV_

Kurt kept me up for a good bit of the night working on a duet of a song called Defying Gravity from Wicked. He had worked on it so long so we could show his fellow Glee Club members. I was apparently joining the Glee Club. We had finished our classes and walked into Glee.

"Who's this Kurt?" Mr. Schu (That's what Kurt said his name was) asked.

"This is my once lost, now found twin sister Max," he said, "And I have my number prepared, it's a duet with Max."

"Ah," Mr. Schu said, "Let's hear it then."

There were a bunch of people watching. Kurt said something to the guy at the guy at the piano. I started when Kurt tapped my hand. We had planned on revealing my wings to the club with the song. Don't ask me how, but Kurt knew what methods to use to get me to do things.

**(Bold = Max)  
**(Regular = Kurt)  
_(Italics = Both)_

**Something has changed within me  
Something is not the same,  
I'm through by the rules of someone else's game.**

Too late for second guessing,  
Too late to go back to sleep,  
It's time to trust my instincts,  
To close my eyes and leap,

(After that I opened my wings, to many gasps from the fellow Glee Club members)

_It's time to try  
Defying gravity,  
I think I'll try  
Defying gravity_

_Kiss me goodbye,  
I'm defying gravity  
And you can't bring me down_

**I'm through accepting limits  
'Cause someone says they're so.  
**Some things I cannot change  
But till I try I'll never know

_To long I've been afraid of  
Losing love I guess I've lost  
Well if that's love  
It comes at much to high a cost_

_I'd sooner buy  
Defying gravity  
__Kiss me goodbye,  
I'm defying gravity  
I think I'll try  
Defying gravity__  
And you can't bring me down_

_I'd sooner buy  
Defying gravity  
__Kiss me goodbye,  
I'm defying gravity  
I think I'll try  
Defying gravity__  
And you can't bring me down_

_Bring me down _

There were many applause from the Glee people as I folded my wings back in. I sat where Kurt sat, mainly because I didn't know where else to sit. I mean, I didn't know anyone else here.

"Well," Mr. Schu said, "That was really good. In fact, for Sectionals this year, we're required to have a duet and I think that's just the one."

"But Mr. Schu, Finn and I had a duet ready," a girl said.

"Yes Rachel, and it was very good. But, you're already doing a solo. I think having the twins do it will be a better choice," he said.

"Fine," Rachel said. She seemed like she was nice, but overly-friendly. I just realized something, I have gone an entire day without being found by Erasers. And the people in Glee didn't totally freak out when they saw my wings. O.O

As Kurt and I were heading home, he started talking about how Finn was so nice and he wished he could go out with Finn. Sadly, that was not to be because Finn wasn't gay. Kurt thought that I, however, had a chance with Finn. He forced me into shopping. I don't know how I agreed to it. Like I said, Kurt has his ways.

_Fang POV_

We were in central Ohio, and there was no sign of Max. We had found a high school where a girl who _looked like _Max went, but we couldn't be sure. She was walking with a kid who looked somewhat like her and they were talking like brother and sister.

We had registered our "Glee Club" for the sectionals competition in a few weeks. Let's hope we find Max and don't have to go through with the competition.

**And that would be the first chapter. Should this be Max/Finn, Max/Jesse or Max/Puck?**


End file.
